1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a new and improved tape duplicator capable of duplicating tapes whether from reel to reel or cassette, or cassette to reel or cassette, interchangeably, using the same capstan drive, and having an improved automatic volume control which avoids excessive high recording volume levels and which fully compensates for various levels of volume of the various tapes to be duplicated.
2. Prior Art.
While various tape duplicating devices exist, applicant is unaware of the prior art devices having the particular capabilities of this invention in a single and compact unit and without special component parts or units being necessary.